Strange and Beautiful
by Langus
Summary: We began here - in this quiet, run down diner, located in the heart of rainy Philadelphia... Alice and Jasper's first meeting - this time, from her perspective.


_Strange and Beautiful_

_- A _Twilight_ One-Shot -_

(Author's Note: This one-shot covers events that are described in the Twilight novel _Eclipse_. If you don't wish to read 'spoilers', please don't read.)

The chime over the door to Cece's Diner rang out as the next patron entered, loudly cutting through the din of quiet chatter. I kept my eyes on the rain beaten Philadelphia street that lay beyond the window.

It wasn't him.

The scent of rich human blood that wafted my way with the breeze from the door told me as much.

I felt a familiar fire scorch my throat and the nagging thirst pull at my thoughts, but for the moment I was willing to ignore my body's needs. I was too pre-occupied with waiting.

I was waiting for him - the vampire who would change the course of my life.

A delicate sigh escaped my lips as my eyes fell to the steaming cup of coffee nestled between my hands. The warmth that radiated out from the ceramic felt nice against my skin but it wasn't enough to rid my fingers of their perpetually icy touch. It didn't bother me overmuch. Had I retained any memories of my human life I might have found cause to be disgusted with what I'd become, but _this_ was all I knew - scorching thirst, gnawing hunger and icy fingers.

For years now I'd wandered alone, from place to place, in search of answers. Who was I? Where did I come from? How did I get like this? Difficult questions to answer when you don't know where to start.

Alice. A name was all I had to go on. A name and memories of a darkness I couldn't describe or place. It was daunting, this task of unearthing my identity, but change was on the way.

A whimsical smile lifted my lips as I absently traced the rim of the coffee mug with my fingertips. A face that I'd grown to know well over the past few weeks swam instantly before my eyes.

The vision had come to me unexpectedly, as was the case with most of the snapshots I saw of the future. A young man, a soldier judging by the revolutionary uniform he wore, who possessed wary eyes and a body riddled with scars; a vampire, like myself.

I wasn't sure what to make of him at first. I'd seen his face and nothing more. What was supposed to do? Was he coming to kill me? Would he be a friend? Did he know something about my past? Did he possess some clue that could help fill the void in my mind where memories of my human life should be? It was impossible to know for certain. But as the days passed, the vision slowly focused into something clearer, as though someone were re-adjusted my mental lens.

It would all start here, at this small diner in the heart of Philadelphia. I glanced up at the large clock on the wall, then back out at the stormy street. It looked the same as before – hazy, grey and very, very wet.

My lips twisted into a frown of tempered impatience. What was taking him so long?

I cradled my chin in my palms and pondered the newest vision that'd begun to swirl about in my head. A family of vampires. I had no idea such a thing existed. With each passing day their faces became clearer. There was a man with fair blonde hair, strong features and a welcoming smile. He seemed like the leader, though I couldn't be certain of that at this point. At his side stood a delicate woman who looked at home in his embrace and gazed up at him with adoring eyes.

Beside them was another woman, this one tall and delicate and breathtakingly beautiful - even by vampire standards. Her expression was cold and reserved, but by the way she had her head nestled against the shoulder of the large vampire at her side, there was tenderness within her as well.

A stern looking young man stood apart from the others - tall and alone. He didn't seem bothered by the lack of companion at his side. The way he held himself, he appeared proud and perhaps a little arrogant. There was something different about him that drew me in, but I couldn't place what it was just yet.

What if he had the sight too? I pursed my lips as I contemplated the possibility that there was another vampire who possessed the same gifts as I did. Maybe he'd seen us coming and the rest of the family were already expecting us? I could hardly contain my enthusiasm at the thought.

The chime above the door rang out once more and my eyes were drawn instantly to the sound.

For a brief moment my thoughts grew silent.

He stood there just as I'd pictured him, but for a few minor details. The soldier's uniform from my vision had been replaced by a simple, well-fitted, brown suit that clung to his lithe form with the rain.

I watched as he scanned the half-full diner and breathed in the rich scent of its human patrons. I noticed the subtle movement of his throat as he swallowed down the venom and sympathized immediately. It took a great degree of self-restraint to keep from reaching out and making a quick meal of the closest human within arm's reach.

Despite the waves of tension radiating out from him, I was completely at ease. My vision hadn't depicted a bloodbath. However strong his urge to kill might be, he would find the strength to resist it.

It didn't take long for his eyes to find mine. I grinned and he hesitated, looking as though he was ready to turn around and walk back out the door. I didn't give him the chance. I jumped down from my seat and slowly made my way over to him.

He gazed down at me with wary eyes, eyes that hadn't trusted anyone in a long time. I returned his hard stare with a confident smile. I'd already seen this part of our meeting too and there wasn't any reason for either of us to be afraid.

I took advantage of his moment of distraction and studied his strong, angular features. He was more beautiful in person than I could have imagined, the very embodiment of perfection. I had to clench my hand into a fist to resist the urge to reach up and caress his face with my fingertips. Even the scars that were visible to my eyes couldn't detract from his handsome looks.

He was breathtaking.

I'd thought for a long time about what I would say to him when we first met. I'd mulled over whether a simple "Hello" would be best, or if I should start with my name before anything else. Should I shake his hand or offer him a hug? Or, should I give him space and do neither?

It was very troubling, all of that wondering.

My eyes followed the droplets of rain that fell from his hair and dribbled in rivulets down the sides of his face. He was absolutely drenched from the rain. With a sigh I decided to forego pleasantries altogether.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I chided.

The collage of expressions that mingled simultaneously on his features was nearly comical. There was shock and surprise, suspicion, humour and a touch of pride too. He frowned in confusion, but didn't abandon his good manners.

Wearing a sheepish look, he ducked his head in apology like a true Southern gentleman.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said quietly before righting himself.

I hadn't expected there to be a Southern drawl to his words and decided instantly that I liked it. I held my hand out to him and he took it gently without any hesitation. I'd never touched another vampire before. Surprisingly, his skin was warm against mine. I hadn't expected that. I slowly closed my fingers around his and hazarded a glance into his coal black eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper," I said quietly and gave his hand a tiny, reassuring squeeze. "I'm Alice."

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, but despite any reservations he might've had, his Southern manners won out once more. He lifted his free hand as though to tip his hat and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Alice."

My smile grew ever wider and had they been able, my cheeks would've blushed deep crimson. The sound of my name was sweet when it came from his lips. I didn't think I would ever grow tired of hearing it.

Outside, the downpour had lightened into a soft, misting rain. I stepped around him, still holding his hand in my own, and pushed the heavy wooden door open. The chime dinged overhead, announcing our impending departure to the rest of the diner. Somehow, I didn't think they would be sorry to see us go.

"Shall we?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

He stared down at me curiously a moment, his head tilting to mirror my own. Whatever he was debating, it didn't take long for him to decide. With a nod he was at my side, holding the door open.

We stepped out together into the damp, cool air of the city street and simultaneously breathed in the rain washed scents of the urban sprawl. A shared look passed between us before he unexpectedly squeezed my hand and offered me a small, hesitant smile.

There was much we had to say to one another, but for that moment words weren't necessary. Instead we walked together, hand in hand, moving steadily toward our future and the family that awaited us.

--------------------

_Author's Note:_ After the incredible reception "In the Midnight Hour" received, I thought I would try my hand at one more _Twilight_ piece.

Personally, I adore Alice. She's one of my favourite characters in the entire series so hopefully I captured her accurately here. (Feel free to offer suggestions if you feel otherwise)

The story of her and Jasper's first meeting was really quite endearing, but since it was told in _Eclipse_ from his perspective, I thought I might try my hand at portraying _her_ thoughts and feelings leading up to that fateful moment.

Please leave me a note on your way out to let me know what you think!

~ Langus


End file.
